Rob
'Rob '(jap. ロブ) is the male protagonist of Normie Prince and the Queen of Memes. Biography As the title implies, he's the Normie Prince, and the most average person in the entire franchise. However, he has his extraordinary moments, especially after meeting Karen, the Meme Queen. Though his name is also average, it can be connected to Robbie Rotten, a character from Lazy Town, which is one of the reasons why this name was given to him by the creator. Rob, being the generic, average character, is almost entirely average. His hair colour is blonde, and same goes with his eyes, which are blue. He often wears shirts, but the ones he sticks with the most are solid-coloured. He's also known to pick the trousers which are the same colour, and often made by different brands, therefore adding slight variety to his clothing style. His hair style is somewhat unique, as it's very curvy and fluffy. Personality-wise, Rob is responsible, having learned that while his parents were away. He takes care of himself, but pays attention to his small group of friends and helps them if they need it. He's also fairly smart, though his grades are almost always average - often getting 4's (similar to B's, since the plot takes place in Europe), and sometimes a few 5's (A's). After becoming friends with the Meme Queen, he receives a B badge (blood-type B emoji, more commonly used in words to replace syllables), which is connected to the other B badge that the Meme Queen has. It's often used as means of communication. Before the Meme Queen Rob was born in an unknown European microstate. It is known, however, that the country is part of the European Union. He finished elementary school with a lot of his grades being 4's, and only a couple of 5's at subjects he generally enjoyed the most, like English, ICT and P.E. Before meeting the Meme Queen, Rob was generally disinterested in memes. Whenever he came across some, he would scroll past them as he didn't care about many of the statements written in them. His use of the Internet was primarily to seek for more knowledge, and play video games with his group of friends. These friends include: Tom the Boy, Normioda, and Guy Fiesta. The Fantastic Hoe is sometimes part of this group, but almost everyone resents her existence in the group (except Rob). After enrolling into grammar school in order to gather more experience for university, he was caught up in the same group of the three friends (or four, depending on preference), though this wasn't a bad thing. Rob gets along with every friend of his, even the Fantastic Hoe. Besides getting to hang out with his friends some more, he also got a part-time job at a local supermarket known as Asspass (a sbubby of Spar, a popular retail company), and works there as a cook at the Asspass Restaurant. He manages to cook food so delicious, every customer he serves leaves a tip, making him extraordinarily good at cooking. Encounter with the Meme Queen Rob overheard a lot of conversations which were related to the legend of the so-called "Meme Queen," who is a lonely girl whose only purpose to live solely relies on memes, and nothing else. Many people saw this as a threat and a reason to stay away from her as to not get cursed by her, or her memes. Growing sick of hearing these rumours, Rob took it on himself and tried to find the Meme Queen by himself, and, when he was about to go home, spotted her laying in the rice fields, on her laptop (preferably looking/creating memes). After getting to know her better, he was assured that the Meme Queen wasn't, in fact, a cursed creature, and is actually just a girl who doesn't have many friends (though she claims they disappoint her, therefore mimicking another meme). In spite of this, he offers to be her friend, making sure he doesn't disappoint her. She did hesitate, but agreed to come along and be his friend, saying it wouldn't hurt. She immediately moves in Rob's apartment. Knowing she doesn't have a name, Rob named her Karen, as her appearance reminded him of the charisma that his former classmate has, who was also named Karen. She accepts the name, but promises not to take any kids. Soon enough, their friendship grew into love quicker than both thought, as they both ended up confessing to one another during a study session at Normioda's house. Relationships Meme Queen As mentioned before, Karen and Rob became a couple through a simple confession on the second day of their friendship. They both spend a lot of time with one another, and Rob is the one who takes the initiative to introduce Karen to the real life world that she hadn't been so fond of. However, in exchange, Karen taught him about Internet phenomena - in other words, memes, how they're formed, and what purpose they serve. They also communicate through the B badges, since she took one badge from her chest and gifted it to him. Rob uses it in case of a threat, and by pressing it, Karen is summoned to take care of the problem (i.e. sending the Fantastic Hoe into several buildings and back with a punch). Tom the Boy Rob was friends with Tom ever since they were in elementary school. Tom was his first friend, and they held their friendship stable even during high school days. Tom is always very concerned about Rob, so she does her best to take care of him in any way, even when Rob is fine. Despite the fact that Rob is the type of person to prefer "larger" women, Tom stayed by his side, and Rob has a lot of fun hanging out with her, too. The two often chat about other girls, computers, and manga. Guy Fiesta Guy Fiesta is one of Rob's friends, but Rob doesn't get to hang out with him often because Fiesta lives "approximately 26 kilometres away." Even with technology, Fiesta is a guy of few words. That's why conversations between Rob and him are often really awkward. Normioda Normioda is Rob's best friend. Rob knew him less than he knew Tom, but he still enjoys his company, since they both share the similar normie vibes. That's how they became best friends. They live in two separate apartment buildings, which aren't far away from one another.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters